the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Ventord
Lord Ventord was The Dark Lord of The Sith for 68 years, from 2263 until 2331. Early Life Ventord was born on Skako in 2241. His parents despised him, and abandoned him in a forset on the outskirts of their city. Ventord was found by Lord Murdoch , the current Dark Lord of the Sith, who rescued him and brought him to a small swampy Moon. Training Ventord was extremely powerful when it came to The Force. Murdoch trained him for 20 years, during which Ventord managed to kill Jedi. In 2260, Ventord invented the force techinique "Force Fireball", which he used to kill 3 Jedi that had crashed on their small moon. Ventord was close with his master, and they trained and meditated together every day. Death of Lord Murdoch In 2263, Ventord and Murdoch's moon was discovered by a band of 12 Jedi. They landed and used "Force Cloak" to hide their presence from the sith lords. They then jumped out and attacked. Murdoch managed to kill 5, but then saw that Ventord had been Force Pushed into a wall, dropping his lightsaber into a chasm. Murdoch used "Force Maelstrom to disintergrate the remaining Jedi, but in doing so, ended his life. The Maelstrom that Murdoch used was so powerful, that it sucked out all of his life force and Force abilities. Just before he died, he told Ventord that he was now the dark lord of the sith. Lord Ducain In 2271, after 8 years of perfecting his skills in "Force Fireball", Ventord sensed a strong presence in the force. A baby had been born on a nearby ship that was Force-Sensative. Ventord flew to the ship in his small fighter pilot. Once aboard, he began swiftly killing the passengers. He found the baby, and murdered it's parents and the various medical staff. He then took the baby and escaped the ship as it drifted, pilotless, through the galaxy. He raised the baby as his own, and named him Lord Ducain. Ducain's Training Ducain grew into a hateful, malevolent man. Ducain was obsessed with increasing his own power, more so than any other Sith before him. He was the only other person that Ducain taught "Force Fireball". When Ducain's training finished in 2290, he left the moon to look for ways to increase his power even further. Ducain's Revenge A few years after Ducain left, Ventord began training Lord Revantide, who had mysteriously appeared on the moon one day. Ventord trained him for several years, until one day in 2298, Lord Ducain returned. Ducain had discovered that he had been a prince and would have lived a happy and luxurious life, if his parents and family hadn't been murdered by Ventord. He attacked Ventord in a fit of utter fury and rage. Ventord realised that he had trained a monster, that had become too powerful for his own good. Ventord was seriously burned when Ducain used force fireball against him, and then advanced to slice his former master in half. Just before Ducain had the chance to kill Ventord, Lord revantide jumped out of the shadows and used the force to throw a suprised Ducain into the chasm that had nearly killed Ventord 35 years before. Ducain plummeted into the murkey depths of the chasm and was never seen again. Aftermath of Ducain's Return After Ducain's death, Ventord made Revantide a Sith Lord. Raventide went off around the galaxy, and Ventord was left alone. He was reluctant to start training another apprentice after what had happened with Ducain, so he just meditated alone for nearly 20 years. illvilliga Vile In 2316, whilst meditating, Ventord sensed a strong presence in the force. He travelled to the source of the presence, and discovered a force sensative orphan Kalnis on the planet Kaln. Ventord adopted him and brought him to a secret cave system on Kaln. he trained the apprentice until 2324. Ventord also sensed the death of his old apprentice, Revantide, in 2324. Lord Keeluh In 2327 Ventord began training Lord Keeluh. He sent Keeluh and Vile to the asteroid "Mon Stur" to assassinate some jedi. When they returned, Vile revealed that Keeluh had been killed by the jedi. Death Ventord spent his remaining years meditating and preparing for his inevitable death, which he had foreseen in 2329. Ventord died in 2331, at the age of 90. His only surviving apprentice, Lord illvilliga Vile , succeeded him as The Dark Lord of The Sith. Category:Deceased Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Murderers